Two glasses of champagne
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: Klaus is in war with Marcel. He can t trust those around him. He has a baby on the way with a werewolf. His city is in fear and begs for his help. But yet, nothing of this matters if his Queen is out there somewhere, taking the blame for his crimes. Klaroline. Season 6 of Vampire Diaries, season 1 of The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, because this is the anniversary of Klaroline (23/1), I will publish my new story to honour Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. I am very mad at Julie Plec and I publish this to the old Niklaus and Caroline as, in my opinion, JP has made Klaus not very "Klaus-ly" in The Originals with all the humanity moments with Camille O´Connell, Hope, and even Genevieve (I don´t know how her name is spelled, but I gave it a try). I don´t know everything about the Originals, but if you see anything that´s incorrect, please tell me so I can fix it as fast as I can. Please review and tell me if I should continue with story, and why I should. Thank you beforehand for reading this story. **_

* * *

_Niklaus Mikaelson. _

I sat down, a drink already placing itself in front of me. I gave a smirk to the lovely bartender. Ahh, the lovely Camille. She had the innocence of a child, but yet she held a sadness. Even though I fancied her, I couldn´t help but resent her just a little bit for the same reason I fancied her. She was too familiar. The blond soft curls, the blue eyes, the pale skin.. She looked like _her._ I escaped the bloody town where my savior but tormentor lived, only to see a mere shadow self of her in the new city I was King in. I immediately thought of Marcel, which caused my annoyance and anger grow. Marcel did not have the right of being related to the word King. He did not have the right of owning what was mine. He did not have the right of having loyalty to him on a platter. He did not deserve it. I built this town, and I owned it. It was mine. I was King.

I swallowed down a gulp of my whiskey and felt it burn my throat as it flowed. It did nothing to sooth my anger, nor did it distract me from my thought, but it did help my thoughts of my Queen to go away. At least for a little bit. My Queen. I sighed. She was indeed a Queen. So firece, controlling and fiesty, but yet so innocent, calm and rationel. Well for the most part. She wanted perfection - a perfect quality of a Queen. She and I would rule New Orleans when she came, she _would_ come sometime, and we would be King and Queen. Equals with no end. We would have eternity togheter. I would get everything that Marcel had, but so much more. I would have a Queen. Marcel did not have a Queen, though he had his eyes on young Camille. That would really not work. Why?

A, she was human. She was weak, defenceless and so disgustingly humanistic and foolish. She thought she could beast _me_, Klaus Mikaelson,_ the_ hybrid. Plain and simple. B, she was too innocent and gentle for this. A Queen should be able to stand up for her people, and Camille would not be able to go out with the punishments. She would be grieving in guilt. My Queen, on the other hand, was strong. She was innocent, true, but she was strong. She had survived werewolves bites, twice, and she had killed twelve witches to save a friend of hers without even so much flinching. My Queen was strong and could handle things. Camille could not.

"Now, If I didn´t know better, I´d think you sat here sulking." Marcel slumped down beside me, telling Camille hello. He easily flirted, though Camille was everything but amused. I smirked as she plainly ignored his flirting. But my smirk didn´t last long. She reminded me of her too much. My Queen was defiant in every way, and Camille also owned that quality. I took another gulp.

Marcel continued, "..but then I thought; You´re Niklaus Mikaelson goddamit. Niklaus Mikaelson does not sulk."  
"But he do kill people that he find annoying, mate." I muttered. My annoyence grew as I heard him laugh.  
"True, true. You know, I have to go sort some buisness out. You following, man?"  
He was up to something. He wanted me to follow him. It was a trap. I couldn´t resist smirking, knowing he would never be able to beat me, how good he would ever grow.  
"Of course. May I ask what this buisness of yours is about?"  
His smile didn´t falter, it just grew. "Oh you know, some vampires passing through without following the rules. The usual. Though they are pretty set on not telling why they are in New Orleans in the first place. Have to get it out of them somehow, and I thought about you old friend." Friend my arsle. Quite the bad excuse also.  
"Well then, shall we?" I took the last of my drink down in one big gulp.

* * *

You´ll see who this is... _(a hint: a brittish, former augustine vampire)_

Her scream echoed around the room, bumping from one stone wall to another, tearing both my ears and my heart apart. Her face was twisted in pain as she told them to burn in hell, pleading me to help her. She screamed my name over and over but yet, she knew I could never help her. I knew it as well. But of course, that didn´t stop me from trying. I ripped at the chains, feeling the pain grip in my bones as the nailes flew into my flesh. But I didn´t stop. She was begging now. I knew what was going to happen next. They would ask her questions, she would say no and they would torture her a little more, despite getting no information. They would just do it to have a little spite out of it. They asked, once again, the same question and she said she didn´t know as the tears flew down her cheeks - that were pale from the blood loss. A slap was heard, but she couldn´t turn her head as the nails would tear into her throat if she just moved an inch**.**

I roared. "Let her go! She doesn´t know anything!" He slapped her again. Blood flew from her mouth. He looked at me, gloating at me.  
"Shut. Up." He said the words slowly, as if I was dumb.

"Let. Her. Go."

"You wanna take her place, Ken? Wanna take barbie´s place?" He smirked, nodding at her. I growled.

"She doesn´t know anything, and neither does I. So let us go."

"I can believe that you don´t know anything, but she does. She knows how they work, and she know their weaknesses. She can go when she has told us what we want, but for you is the door always open. You can run along, but then you leave her here, right? I take it that you´re loyal to her, as she is to you. So you won´t leave. That´s kind of sad my friend. A man that´s whipped is really patethic, but also so vulnarable**.** That´s why we need her. You understand that, right friend?"  
I was began to snarl at him, but a noise interrupted me. Both my and his head turned to the sound.  
_"I don´t like the blue."_ She muttered. What did the color blue have to do with -"_You can not be my date. My mother is gonna be there and..._" -..this? I didn´t hear what she muttered after the sentence but I saw that her eyes was long gone from here. Was she hallucinating? Was she breaking? I did once. I broke and hallucinated about the people who hurt me the most. I just really hoped she was crazy, not broken. Crazy was better. I could handle crazy. Crazy was good.  
"Y_ou should come to the founders party with me... You gotta read the first books first, It don´t make sense if you don´t... How can you not sparkle?_" Please _please_ be crazy.

He walked closer to her, and I yelled out to him to stop but he ignored me. He caressed her cheek, she shuddered. "Seems like we finally broke you sweetheart."

I yelled her name to catch her attention, but she was in her own world. _"Yeah, but you go in the sun.. Are these bites gonna turn me into a vampire?" _Wait what? "_You can be very sweet when you wanna be... Are you gonna kill me?" _  
He chuckled. "This is interesting. I wonder..." He took her face in his hands, as he closed his eyes in concentration. No, no! I knew what he was doing. He was in her brain. I ripped at the chains. I screamed. I tried to do eveything I could to get to her. I failed.

* * *

_One month ago._

"Let me get this straight goldlocks. You don´t want to go to New Orleans - a town full of very powerful witches that could help you get your witchy little friend and your home back - just because you´re afraid to meet your fiancé?"  
I asked in disblief and just as I expected, she sighed in irritation. "He is_ not_ my fiancé. But that´s not why I don´t want to go. Yes, I don´t want to see his almighty hybrid ass ever again but that´s not - "  
"Something tells me that you´ve seen his almighty hybrid ass before." She glared at me as her blush colored her face. I smirked. She took a deep breath to cool down.  
"Let me finish goddamit - "

"So you _have_ seen his ass? You´re not exactly denying it."

"Stop it, you´re being stupid."

"Still not denying it, but continue on."

"Thank you. Why I don´t want to go is because from what Rebekah -"

"The original sister?" I interrupted. She glared at me and I noticed her hands curl into tiny fists. Gosh she had small hands. They looked like a baby´s hand. So gentle, small and delicate. Like she hadn´t done anything in her life, just lived in luxery. She noticed my staring.

"What are you looking at? Look at the road! God you´re a creep. We could have crashed because your staring. Not because we would have died or anything. What were you staring at anyway? Wait, no, don´t you dare answer. You don´t get to distract me. Just shut up so I can finish. Where was I?.. Yes, from what Rebekah told Matt, there´s a war going on in New Orleans. Werewolves, vampires and witches are going on a murder spree, and I would really not want to be in a war zone."  
She was kind of adorable when she blabbered. And ignorant. She was in her own bubble, in her own world. Maybe that was why the original liked her.  
I stared at her, not saying anything. She didn´t last five minutes.  
"Well?" She asked. I smirked.

"I think that´s just an excuse for not having the - what do you say nowaday? Balls? - to face the man you humped on the floor like a dog. Which is ironic, because, you know, he´s a werewolf. A dog. Do you get my joke, gorgeous?" I chuckled. I was one hilarious bastard. I pulled over from the road, and stared at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, Enzo. I do. Very original of you." Picking up on her own personal joke made both me and her laugh. It was refreshing. Her laugh. I didn´t get to laugh much when I was in the cell, and I missed the sound of a careless laughter. _Her_ laugh was bubbly, spirited and careless. But it stopped aburtly.

"How do you know that Klaus and I´ve been.._ intimate_?" Intimate? Really? Was that how they named it these days? Before that goddamn cell, we called it sex, but also banging and fucking, and bloody hell we even called it 'making love'. Guess they had changed the name of having sex to being intimate._ If Damon had helped me getting out of that bloody cage I would have known this already. _I immediately changed my way of thinking. I could not let that anger feed me until I couldn´t resist but gloat at his death.  
"Damon is - well, _was_ \- spilling more beans than an old lady. Too bad he´s gone now, but at least he didn´t go before he spilled all the details gorgeous. But it´s all good, because we´re going to New Orleans to bring him back." I said cheering. "Oh and your witchy friend."  
I could feel her stare burning on my cheek. "Enzo, I really don´t want to go to New Orleans."  
I just smirked._ Well that´s too bad_, I thought as I reached over and took a hold of her neck. Her hair felt like silk between my fingers, and I could see the confusion in her eyes, but I noticed when she realized what I would do, but it was too late. He neck snapped and I laid her gently against the seat, closing her eyes. Wouldn´t want a human officer to pull me over for having a dead dead-person in my car... Well Caroline´s car.  
"I would walk five houndred miles..." I mumbled as I began to drive once again, but with the direction of New Orleans. _Damn Caroline for making that song stick to my head._

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think. Do you think that it should be Marcel that has Enzo and Caroline hostage? Or maybe some witches? Should it be werewolves? Or maybe witches, Marcel and Rebekah - maybe just Rebekah? Please tell me what you think. _**  
_**I don´t think I will be able to update alot, because 1, I want this story to be good, not "alright", so I will rewrite the chapters to make sure that this story is good. 2, I don´t have much time for writing as this semester in school is really stressing. 3, I have other stories that I want to update as well. But of course I will try to write as much as I can! Hope everyone have a good day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I just smirked._ Well that´s too bad_, I thought as I reached over and took a hold of her neck. Her hair felt like silk between my fingers, and I could see the confusion in her eyes, but I noticed when she realized what I would do, but it was too late. He neck snapped and I laid her gently against the seat, closing her eyes. Wouldn´t want a human officer to pull me over for having a dead dead-person in my car... Well Caroline´s car.  
"I would walk five houndred miles..." I mumbled as I began to drive once again, but with the direction of New Orleans. _Damn Caroline for making that song stick to my head._

* * *

Present time.

"Goldlocks, wake up." A whisper flew from the walls and echoed in the room, making my ears scream in protest. The soft whisper that he intended to give, was a screech in my sensitive ears. I didn't dare flinch, in fear of punishment. I knew that if I made some sort of expression, or any sound for that matter, my ears, fingers, feet or the shoulders and up would pay. So I just looked tiredly through the bloody eye lashes at him. What I saw caused tears come into my eyes. He hung there - with chains attached to his wrists, hands, feet, and his throat. Nails, from the chains, burrowing themselves into his skin, causing blood to flow over the already dried blood. The nails had been burrowed into his skin repeatedly which was shown how the skin was trying to heal, but just healed up around the nails. It looked like the skin had grown onto the nails - desperate to heal completely. His shirt was ripped, as was his pants. The skin was carved into scars that would take long time to heal - too long. The meak dose of blood didn't help the healing-process either.

He opened his mouth to assure me - to promise that we would get out of here, that everything would be okay, that he wouldn't let them hurt me - but he knew just as much as I that it was useless. So instead he stared into my eyes, pulling me to the present. His eyes were dark, but filled with emotions that I myself had given up on a long time ago. Radiant anger, hate, a want for being disobedient. I knew how he felt and felt proud that he still clung to those emotions. It was just that I had long forgotten how to feel that way.

A movement before me made me look up, knowing they were here to punish me. It was just as when you look at a horror movie and you know something terrible is going to happen, but you can´t look away and instead focus on the screen. That feeling was eating me up from inside out. I looked up at my torturer, frozen, unable to look away. Trapped.

"Oh my. You don´t look so good sweetheart", mumbled the british man before me. His dark blonde hair, his familiar cologne, his bright eyes, his usual dark clothing and his alluring smirk. All this brought me more fear. He was here to punish me. I whispered his name, just as his hand reached out to caress my cheek.

"Klaus."

I immediately knew my mistake. My eyes shoot to the ground, my fingers beginning to tremble.

"You never learn, do you sweetheart?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He began to walk around me, and I knew what was going to happen. I squeezed my lips shut as they, also, began to tremble.

"Caroline. Look at me", said Enzo from the wall with an alarming voice, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the ground before me. I felt the belt against my back and a silent scream came through my dry lips.

* * *

Marcel knew something wasn't right. The witches had acted weird for a few months, nothing new there, but since Klaus had returned they had been... different. They were stressed, that was for sure. He noticed the witches´ behavior - always looking over their shoulder, biting their nails, being more cranky than usual. Davina said they were hiding something, and Marcel did not doubt that for one second. What options did he have? He did what he had to do. He had his men to follow both the witches and the Mikaelsons, killed maybe one more witch every other week... If something was up, then Marcel would know. But still, no information ever came to him from his men, which was madly frustrating.

"Now mate, why am I here?" asked his sire with his arrogant smirk at the same time as his boot flickered against the floor, creating a annoyingly bumping sound. Marcel smiled a huge grin, showing all of his white teeth - that contrasted beautifully against his dark skin, and he sure knew that -, even though he wanted to smash Klaus foot against the wooden bar, crushing every single little bone in them. His smile grew.  
"I just wanted to thank you, man. For compelling those vampires last night - saved me a lot of work." Marcel turned towards the bar, admiring the alluring blonde behind the bar, trying to ignore the sound of the bumping.

"Cami?" The blonde turned at the name, but almost turned around once more when she saw who sat before her. But she knew that if she wanted to keep her job she had to attend him. So she did what she did best. She put on her understanding and gentle smile, yet cold, and asked:

"Yes, Marcel? What is it that you want?" She turned her gaze to the dirty blonde haired beside Marcel. Her face broke through into a small smile that shone and Marcel felt a shiver of jealousy and disgust flow through him when she smiled at his beloved sire.

"Hello Klaus."

His sire replied with a soft voice, but he showed a hint of boredom when his eyes hit hers. "Good day, love."

Marcel felt pleased when he heard the boredom in his voice, but the pleased emotion disappeared as song when he saw how Cami's face slightly fall. Marcel felt obligated to make her smile again.

"Yes, I would love to have a drink with my old friend here."  
Camille gave out a sigh. "Yes, I pretty much figured that out. But what do you want?"

Marcel smirked and winked at her. "Surprise me." He turned to his sire, whom had been oddly quiet and to Marcel´s surprise sat Klaus beside him with his eyes on the bar, burrowing themselves into the wood.

"How about you? A whiskey, maybe?"

Klaus barely nodded. Marcel turned his glance to Cami, noticing her concerned look. He made a move with his hand to "move along" and she huffed but complied. He would just ask Klaus what was with him when a voice cut in.

"Marcel! We have visitors." He turned around and saw Thierry and two other of his vampires stand in front of him with the company of three other vampires and a human girl. One of them was the petrova doppelgänger. Katherine Pierce. Marcel hid his shock and looked at the people beside her. Two guys stood beside her, one on each side. Bodyguards.

The human was a dark skinned young girl, with hair that was cut short so that it reached her strong jaw. Her eyes were dark and tense, her mouth full, and Marcel got a strangely familiar feeling of her. One of the men had ice blue eyes, with dark hair. He had a slightly olive complexion in his skin. His lips were thin, his jaw was firm and his cheekbones were high. His clothing was dark - leather jacket, black pants, black boots, black shirt. The man looked oddly familiar. But what caught Marcel´s attention was the ring on his right hand. A lapis lazuli ring, aka a daylight ring. Marcel hid his surprise and suspicion and looked at the other man beside Katherine. Marcel knew him. He was a ripper, and had been terrorizing New Orleans in the early 30´s. Marcel had been forced to threaten him out of the city, but hadn´t succeeded. He remembered the day when he would take out the famous ripper.

_"Hold him down!" Marcel snarled at Thierry and Jolane. Both of the vampires fought hard to keep the ripped down, but the ripper was impressively strong.  
__"I warned you to get out of my city." The ripper snarled, his veins pumping in his face and his fangs drawn. His face was full of blood from the last victim he fed on - the dark haired girl that sat on the ground crying, pressing her hands into her neck, while scooting more further away.  
__"You didn't listen. Now I've been forced to react." Marcel hated himself for sounding like Elijah. __He walked forward, intending to take out his heart, when a flash of blonde hair flew past him and snapped the ripper´s head. He didn't even have the time to react. The blonde female turned around, and my she was gorgeous with her dark red dress, and stilettos.  
__She spoke with a small polite smile, and Marcel felt immediately drawn to her: "Thank you for keeping him down. I've been searching for him for about a half a years."  
__"And who might you be?"  
__She gave a full smile with red lips and white teeth. She put out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Lexi. Pleasure."_

"My, my, my", said Klaus beside Marcel and shook him out of the thoughts. His sire had a full grin now and that made Marcel wary. "You can let them go. We're all friends here."

Thierry looked at Marcel for confirmation and he nodded, glancing at his sire who now walked forward. Marcel immediately followed, still slightly staring at Katherine.

"Ripper. What are you doing in my town?" said Klaus with a glee. Marcel cleared his throat and put his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Yes, my town, thought Marcel.  
"What do you know about Caroline?" spit the dark haired man girl out. Marcel noticed how Klaus´ whole face turned into a more vicious expression with his menacing smile and alarming eyes. Why he grew so suddenly tense was a mystery to Marcel. Maybe this Caroline had done something worse than the doppelgänger. Then something hit him, why the hell could the doppelgänger stand so still and, uh, calm before Klaus, when she had gone running for about 500 years? The more time that went the more confused got Marcel.

"Well for a start, she's a blonde tasty little thing," began Klaus, but the human interrupted.

"Stupid question Damon. Klaus, we don't know where she is. She's gone." Marcel had to admit, the human had balls.

"Don't tell me you lost her already." Klaus quirked an eyebrow.

Maybe Klaus had assigned them to watch this Caroline and Katherine just had to watch over her to make up for running away? Some sort of debt? Maybe this Caroline was planning something against Klaus? Marcel wondered if he had just found himself a possible ally.  
"Klaus, please. Do you know where she is?" asked the doppelgänger, taking a step forward.

"Know where who is?" asked a dark voice, and Marcel groaned insides. More Originals. Must be his lucky day. Klaus smirked, not bothering looking at the vampire who joined them with his presence.  
"Elijah," breathed the doppelgänger and looked a little more relived. Typical Katherine, thought Marcel.  
"Good-day Miss Gilbert," answered the Original and Marcel got a hell lot more confused. Gilbert? Gilbert?  
"Oh didn't you hear ´Lijah? Are you growing old? They're looking for the blonde strumpet in Mystic Falls," said a feminine voice and this time reacted Marcel.

"What is this? A family reunion?", he snapped. He could feel the burning from the eyes of the human and he could feel his body tense. There was something with that human girl that made him uneasy.  
"Oh, excuse him. He drank some bad blood yesterday." Rebekah turned her eyes onto the doppelgänger. "So, how are you and Damon? Or was it Stefan? I can't keep track these days. I'm getting old you see."

The Petrova glared and turned to Klaus to speak, but Elijah interrupted.

"Let us take this in privacy, shall we?" Elijah began to lead them away and as Rebeckah begun to strutt away, Marcel came out of his shock.  
"Hold up here man." Marcel looked at the doppelgänger and the two males. "Who are you? I know the ripper, and I know that _you_ are _not_ Katherine, and I have no idea who you two are. I can´t let two unknown vampires along with the damned ripper walk freely in my city."

"Calm down mate," smirked Klaus.

Elijah spoke; "Let me pleace you with the fact that we will be taking full responsibility for them. "  
Rebekah groaned "We will? Perfect," as she begun to strut away, her brothers in a tow with the remaining vampires following. Marcel growled softly and made a move for Diego to follow them.

He would _not_ let them rule his city.

* * *

"So," said Klaus as he sat down in the wooden chair, pulling his feet up on the table. Elijah glanced at the filthy feet but made no move to remove them. Rebekah, however, was not that subtle with her opinion.  
"Do not assume for even a moment that I will clean that for you." Klaus ignored her comment, causing her to huff and sit down on a chair.

"Why are you here?" asked Klaus with a tense smile. Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan was all glaring at them. Bonnie the most fiercely.  
"Caroline´s gone." She spat out.  
"And this is our problem how?" asked Rebeckah while her nails were a perfect centre for her attention.  
"Listen, barbie, we just want Caroline and we'll be on our merry way," smiled Damon, showing his perfectly straight teeth. Rebekah snorted.  
"Still doesn't explain why you're here."  
"Well, there's this thing, you know, maybe, Klaus obsessed with her? That can be partly a reason."  
"So you think my brother has kidnapped the strumpet and is keeping her in his basement? Oh my, it seems you've misunderstood, but he just keeps pretty women in his basement so I suggest you get out of my house. I have things to do... wait, no. Actually I don´t. I just want you out of my house," smiled Rebekah.  
"What my sister means is that we have no idea where this Caroline is at the moment," injected Elijah, wanting to keep the peace.

"But I would love to know," came finally Klaus´s voice out. He was glaring at the four, his smile gone. All of them could feel the dangerous chills rolling from him. "You mean to tell me that Caroline Forbes, the woman I specifically told you to protect Stefan, suddenly disappeared from Mystic Falls with no leads on where she was going?" Bonnie and Elena gave a look of surprise to Stefan while Damon just muttered:

"Look, all we know is that she was heading to New Orleans and suddenly one day she didn´t respond on the phone or anything."

"You let her travel to New Orleans, alone?" Klaus rose. All of the four shifted. Damon stepped in front of Elena while Stefan tensed and Bonnie´s magic cracked heatedly in the air.

"Ah, well, no. She went with a friend of mine, no big deal," said Damon while he smirked.

"A friend of yours? Yep, she´s dead," muttered Rebekah. Elena glared fiercely at her.

"This friend of yours - tell me about him. I would gladly get to know him," smiled Klaus.

"Funny that you automatically assumed my friend is a guy," muttered Damon. "His name is Enzo. Has an accent. Kills for fun. Has a soft spot for a certain blonde. Has a tortured past. Sounds familiar?" Klaus had grown more tense under Damon´s mini speech, this was not unnoticed by the others, especially his older brother Elijah.

"I suggest you tell us the whole story. From the beginning," said Elijah. "Please, take a seat."

"Urgh, lovely. I´m so going to need a drink for this," grumbled Rebekah, walking over to the bar.

* * *

_She trembled. Her fingers twitched. The eyelids fluttered. A broken whisper hung in the silence._

_"Goldlocks?" His voice was low and his throat raw. Raw from the screaming, he pressumed. But still, no reaction came. He tried, once more, to get her attention._

_"Caroline?"_

_One eye opened, then another one. Blue met brown. Her eyes seemed dull now comparing to how her eyes were before they arrived to this dungeon. This cell._

_"I´m sorry Caroline." His whisper was met by silence and the closing of her eyes, reflecting defeat. His own eyes soon followed hers._

* * *

Everything was deadly quiet. Elijah Mikaelson stood tall. A normal person wouldn´t have noticed the tense shoulders, the strain around his eyes which made him look older, the fingers that carefully had been clenched into gentle fists and the constant straightening of his sleeves, but Rebekah was no normal person. She noticed her oldest brother staring at her half brother with an intense look, getting ready for his attack. She noticed her half-brother´s alluring but cold smile, his fingers that circled the tip of his glas and the tapping of his foot. She also noticed that they had no idea what kind of danger they were in.

"So," drawled Rebekah. "You mean to tell us that you let Caroline Forbes, who isn´t famous for her wise decisions I may add, travel with an unstable past augustine vampire to New Orleans, which is practically a war zone of vampires, werewolves and witches, to try to find a witch to resurrect you two and get your silly little town back, and that´s right - find him," she pointed her perfectly manicured finger at her older half-brother "-Klaus Mikaelson, the Hybrid, who you´ve tried to kill more than once?"

The silence lasted a few seconds until Damon replied; "Well, when you put it like that.."

Glass flew in the room and even if the action happened so suddenly, Rebekah managed with ease to take a book on a nearby table and put it as a shield in front of her face. When she put the book down, she took a notice of the change in the room. Klaus paced forth and back in front of the four intruders, his hand healing from the broken glas. Bonnie had stopped the glass in front of her in the air with one hand out, impressive, while Damon and Stefan shielded Elena with their arms in front of her and Rebekah noticed with satisfaction the pieces of glas in their arm, but her satisfaction slightly lessened when she saw that Elena was unharmed. Pity.

Elijah had got no injures at all, but she noted how he had shifted his body and she also noted that he had shifted so that he could protect the doppelgänger if necessary. She rolled her eyes. Men and their Petrova-damsels in distress-hang up.

Klaus pointed his finger at Stefan, trembling while he stood tall in front of them. Here we go again, thought Rebekah. Another tantrum.

"You swore that you wouldn´t let anything happened to her, ripper - you swore. Haven't we learned that I don´t take betrayal lightly?" He turned to Elijah, "Haven't they learned that already?" He glared at Stefan.

Damon stood up and Rebekah was silently gleeing. She hoped her brother would rip the eldest Salvatore´s heart out.  
"Look," muttered Damon ", all of us know that Caroline has a mind of her own, there´s no controlling her - unless you count mind compulsion. And even then, she´s in control. Do you really think that we-" He pointed at the four of them," could control her if she was set on something?"

"Sounds like you know a lot of controlling her, I wonder, why is that?" Rebekah got a glare from Elena, but she observed how Bonnie´s body tensed at her question. Hmm, so there is more to it, thought Rebekah.

"I have my charms," smirked Damon and Bonnie´s snort was so loud that Damon turned on her with a glare of his own.

It happened so fast that Rebekah couldn´t even have stopped it if she had wanted to, but she suspected this would happen. One second stood Klaus in front of them with a smile on his lips, the other second was his hand in Damon's chest at the opposite wall and Elena had given out a dramatic gasp. Drama queen. All three had risen from the sofa, the Bennett witch taking a step forward, surprising Rebekah.

"Niklaus," the warning came from Elijah.

Just then came a dark haired, confused, very pregnant woman into the room, which almost everyone but Rebekah ignored.

"Hayley! You couldn´t have a more perfect timing! Come, sit." Rebekah patted the chair beside her, a full grin on her lips. Hayley gave her a look. But Rebekah wasn´t finished. "We´re just getting to the good part. Nik´s going to rip Damon´s heart out!"  
Elena gave another gasp, Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elena and Stefan took a step forward. Bonnie stood still, not reacting to Rebekah´s comment, staring at Klaus´ back. Hayley, however, just raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus, you´re mad at me. I let Caroline go. I watched her leave and did nothing about it. Damon doesn't have any part of it, neither does Bonnie. They were both dead at the time," pleaded Stefan.

Klaus gave a full time smile at Stefan. "Oh that´s why my hand is in his chest ripper. To kill you wouldn´t punish you. But your brother dead with no way to return, and knowing it´s all your fault for eternity? That, ripper, is true punishment. "  
Elena´s face was full of horror. Bonnie´s fingers twitched. Stefan´s face, though, was blank.

"Dude," breathed Damon out, wincing out as he did.

"Niklaus, this is perhaps not the wisest way to go?" Elijah muttered while fixing his sleeves. "I suggest we do some investigation about her disappearance and then we can begin to take out people´s hearts. We can start with Marcel?"

* * *

"Marcel."

Klaus stood before him with his hands calmly on his back. It wasn´t the fact that Klaus had his two siblings and three other vampires behind him along with a human that made Marcel uneasy, but the sickly smile on his sire´s face.

_"You mean we´re just going to go knocking on his door and plainly ask if he was the one who took Caroline?" asked Elena, disbelief placed on her face._  
_"I don´t see why not," replied Elijah. "If we make sure everyone knows that we´re looking for her then they´ll get afraid, nervous. They´ll slip."_

"Klaus... May I ask why you´re here? If I didn´t know you, I would think you had a little army with you," smiled Marcel but anyone could see the smile was forced.

"Oh I wouldn´t call it an army mate."

_"What I don´t understand," injected Bonnie, surprising everyone. "- is why you two," she made a nod towards Elijah and Rebekah, "- are going to help us find Caroline, a girl, that you Rebekah hates and a girl that you Elijah have never met."_  
_"My dear, I could care less of the girl. But sadly, my brother do have an obsession of this girl. Are you questioning my loyalty to my brother, witch?" spat Rebekah._  
_"Calm down sister. Miss Bennett is just looking out for her friend. We would surely do the same if the roles were reversed. But my sister is right, family is above all," injected Elijah._  
_Bonnie seemed satisfied, noted Klaus._

"They are friends. Just as such as you and I are. Therefore, I pressume you will answer truthfully." Klaus shrugged.

_"You test his loyalty, making sure he will answer truthfully. Push his surviving skills, threat his weaknesses. The lovely Camille perhaps? Or maybe Diego? Make a statement and if he´s not answering then..." Elijah trailed off._  
_"I´ll rip his spine out," grinned Klaus._  
_"Precisely."_  
_Elena stared at her perfect Elijah, hearing his planning. She could not believe her ears. Damon noticed it and thought smugly to himself: Well well, what did I tell you, Elena?_  
_"But how do we know he speaks the truth?" asked Damon, tearing his eyes from Elena, a smug smirk at the corner of his smile._  
_"Oh mate, it´s easy. He´ll try to lead the conversation onto another subject if he´s innocent, he wants us to think he´s up to something. But if he truly is the one who holds our stray of light captive, then he´ll be acting casual. Like nothing," purred Klaus. Damon tried to ignore how Klaus talked of Caroline, he truly did, but the caring tone and the possessive claim that Klaus presented when he spoke of Caroline made Damon shiver. What would Klaus do when he found her? Perhaps Caroline was better off where she and Enzo were?_

"Answer truthfully? What´s this Klaus - a hearing?" Marcel cocked a eyebrow. All the vampires reacted in the room, snapping their heads toward the confrontation.

"That depends how you look at it. You see, we´re looking for a woman. About this tall," Klaus reached up with his hand to show the height,"- blue eyes, blonde curls to her shoulders, a smile on her face, mostly colorful clothes?" Some of the vampires were stalking forward, standing behind Marcel.

"That doesn't sound like your type of a woman," commented Marcel. "But I suppose you´re not looking after Camille?"

"Of course not. Do you really think we would be here if that was the case?" Bonnie took a step forward, ignoring Elena´s attempt to stop her. Bonnie was glaring at Marcel, her dark eyes full of spite and hate.

"Hush now. Let the big boys talk sweetie," said a vampire on Marcel´s left. Bonnie´s eyes became small. Klaus´ smile grew. Bonnie shifted, her hand raising itself. The vampire flew into the wall with a loud bang, causing Elena to gasp and Rebekah giggle. By now had all the vampires risen and they were moving towards the scene.  
Marcel´s eyes had now formed in slits, ignoring the vampire´s silent snarls. He breathed out the words: "You´re a witch."

"Really? Why haven´t you told me Bon-Bon?" gasped Damon, putting his hand over his heart for extra effect. He was ignored completely.

Marcel glared at Klaus and his siblings. "You haven't told her about the rules?"

Klaus looked at Bonnie. "Thank you Bonnie. I think you´ve made your point." He turned to Marcel. "Must have slipped my mind."  
Elena put a hand on Bonnie´s shoulder, a silent warning showing. Bonnie sighed and soon enough was the vampire free. He rose from the ground and began stalking towards her.

"You bitch-"

"Joseph." Marcel´s lips formed Joseph´s name, another clear warning. Joseph stopped on the spot, still looking like he had swallowed a lemon. "Listen, I know you´re not from here, so I´ll give you the slip this time. But just so we´re clear, Bonnie, this town is mine. I make the rules. And one specific rule is that witches cannot do magic here."

Bonnie´s eyebrow flew up. "Oh really?" She asked in deep sarcasm. Marcel noticed, but ignored.

"The rules are such. Stop making magic or get the hell out of my town."

Damon chuckled. "It´s funny how you assume she´s going to follow these dumb ass rules."

The whole lot of Marcel´s followers tensed. Stefan tried to calm Bonnie down as he muttered her name, but Bonnie brushed his warning off and nodded, agreeing with Damon. Marcel gave a wicked smirk, causing Elijah, Elena and the rest tense - ready for the coming attack.  
"Then you´ve given me no choice sweet-pie", said Marcel.

Elijah took in the scene. He saw that Damon, strangely enough, had shifted his hand to snatch Ms Bennett back, who merely had changed her expression, but he also noted how Stefan grew into an instinctive defence body stance with his hands curled into claws, how Elena parted her legs to stand more solid in case she got attacked, how Rebekah calmly flicked her body back while she rolled her neck and how Klaus had placed his arms at his sides. He noted the beginning of Marcels legs taking a step forward, his followers following the act.

He also noted how they all fell down onto the hard stone floor with cracks when their knees hit the ground, how they gripped their foreheads in vain to relieve the pain that were spreading from their temple to the back of the head. It was as their screams came that Elijah finally looked at Ms Bennett, who had both her hands out and her face was unemotional. She was blank. It seemed that both he and the at least twenty vampires kneeling before him had misjudged Ms Bennett. She was far more powerful than what she looked like. Don´t judge a book by its cover. Well, Elijah sure knew now that he needed Klaus to behave if they wanted Ms Bennett on their side, which Elijah wanted. Badly. He would only be a fool if he made an enemy out of Ms Bennett.

The screams ended far too fast, leaving whimpers in their places. But Elijah assumed that Ms Bennet wasn´t a person that used her powers for torture but in case she had to.

Bonnie took a step forward, staring right into Marcel´s disbelieved eyes. Her voice sent chills down Elijah´s spine.

"Be sure to remember your place, vampire. Don´t forget who created your sort." Then she literally turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, Damon and co. following her.

"Great chat Marcel! We should do this again!" yelled Damon over his shoulder. Marcel´s expression never changed from disbelief, his eyes flickered from Klaus to the door where Bonnie had went out.

Klaus´grin had grown over all his face. His eyes were locked on Marcel´s shocked ones. "You gotta love the Bennett witches." Hearing the Bennett-name made Marcel freeze, his eyes wide, knowing exactly now who Klaus and the original family had as an ally.

Elijah stepped forward. "So.. I take it you don´t know where Caroline is located?"

All Elijah got was a shake of Marcel´s head. That was all the answers they needed.

* * *

**Here´s a spoiler to next chapter! By the way, I hope you liked this chapter. If the grammar was any way wrong or incorrect then tell me! :) Please review!**

Caroline Forbes hung down by chains attached to the roof, feet almost touching the ground. Her fingers twitched, which made the attention come full on her hands. The blodcirkulation in her hands were almost non-existent which in turn made her hands a deep blue, almost black. Her feet were the same. The purple veins in her arms stood out against the porcelain pale skin and the throbbing could been seen from at least two metres away.

Her face, oh her once so beautiful face, was full of blood and dirt but also scars that ran down her face. It looked like someone had run a knife on her skin, deep enough to scar but not deep enough to cause blood loss. Her jaw was scarred, a bubbly surface laid on the skin, almost as someone had thrown acid at her. Her hair was now a dirty blonde, but not how you would think. Her blonde hair was full of both dried and new blood and half of it was cut to her shoulders, making it look like it was the action of a three year old.

Her clothes were ruined. Her dress had been thorn in the end and a huge hole was ripped open in the middle of her form, at the stomach, and the hole looked like someone had ripped the texture away with claws. The skin that was shown due to the hole was a coal-black, almost looking burned. Her shoes wasn´t in the room and her jacket laid on the floor beside her.

Suddenly, her head snapped up. Her gaze was lost, looking at nothing. She stared fearfully in front of her. A whisper came through her lips, followed by a wince.  
"Please, not again…"

Not moments later came the heartbreaking scream as Caroline´s body jerked forward in a sickly robotic motion, her back arched forward.

A few kilometres away, Bonnie Bennet woke up, sweat dripping from her forehead.


	3. Info

Hi guys.

I need to apologise for this past year. I haven't been really active - not active at all if I'm honest. I am so sorry. I know myself how frustrating it is to follow someone that isn´t active. I am deeply sorry.  
My reasons for not being active are quite simple. I have been finishing the last stuff in school, worked after school, and there has been some trouble in my family. I am not going to sprout some sad story to buy you guys sympathy, so I am not going to elaborate more.  
However I want to be honest with you about the continuing of the stories.

Mine: This is a complicated story. I feel like on one way I am so desperate to finish this story for I have always worked on it. It´s been something that I´ve always had. I am a bit of a nostalgic person. But on the other hand, I am ashamed. I have written of the subject of rape in a very small and bad perspective. Being raped is a horrible thing. And I have not written it to its justice. I wrote it as a thing that just happened, and it is not a thing that just happens and then you move on. And I am sorry. So I have decided that I will take down this story. I am sorry for those who have waited for me to finish this story and am now reading this.

A female Peter Pan and Two glasses of Champagne: I am still not sure of the future of these stories. I still like them, but I don´t have the passion right now for it. Anyway, I will not take away these stories, but I won't do anything to them either (for now).

Again, I deeply apologise for this message and this past year.

I am so sorry.  
Eli.


End file.
